This contract focuses on three specific areas: 1. Strengthen the national capacity for collecting, analyzing, and using comparable cancer registry data for cancer surveillance and research. 2. Develop and improve methods for assessing the quality and comparability of cancer registry data. This includes, but is not limited to timeliness, completeness, and accuracy. 3. Improve the efficiency and quality of registry operations through promoting established standards, disseminating technical information, and facilitating collaboration among Federal, state, provincial and local registry professionals.